


Floriography

by Utsukishi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, florist, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: Isabelle opens her own tattoo studio.She receives flowers from a mysterious admirer and begins to develop a crush on them, as well as the girl next door she has only met once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU and i needed to write this. All flower meanings are included so no need to worry about that.
> 
> Got no beta so sorry for any mistakes! ^-^

Isabelle Lightwood, expected to take over the family company after Alec married a man and 'ruined the family name', left the responsibility to Jace when she first began her tattooist training. It had been 5 years since she defied her parents and at 24, she finally was opening her own tattoo studio. She was happy when Alec and Jace sent her the extra money she needed to finally buy the place. She wouldn't be open for business for until she had set the entire place up and hired a few people. Raphael, a friend of a friend, was a new tattoo artist and asked if it'd be alright to help out. She accepted and he would be arriving every evening to help with the set up. Alec offered to work at the tills until they found someone more qualified.

“I think the reception should be on the left side and we can have a computer or two on the other side, as well as a few design albums.” She pointed out to Magnus who was helping with the interior design. It was in moments like those that she felt fully supported, even if her parents told her to never contact them again. Even Max would send her a message from time to time. Magnus was about to speak up when a knock on the front door interrupted him. Isabelle turned to see a geeky guy standing at the door. She opened it and frowned. The guy was holding a bouquet of flowers. “We're closed right now but we open next week.” She didn't think he'd be the type to get a tattoo.

“Oh no, I'm just here to deliver flowers.” He grinned. “To Isabelle, the tattoo artists.” Isabelle took them with a thank you and waved as the guy jogged over to his bike, already texting on his phone. She looked down at the flowers, hoping there was a note on them. Upon seeing it, she took it off the flowers, handing them to Magnus and telling him where the vase was. The writing on the note was cursive and said 'Amaryllis – Splendid Beauty' she smiled, yet still wondered who would send her the flowers.

She had the flowers placed on the desk she worked on designs. They did not arrive daily, nor did they arrive on a specific day of the week. Isabelle assumed the person must have flower knowledge as whenever she thought the flowers were starting to wilt, a new bouquet would be delivered by the same guy. She managed to learn his name was Simon. The second bouquet had a note which said 'Heather Lavender – Admiration' and sIsabelle asked the guy who they were from. He replied with a shrug and a smile. The next bouquet was made of Asters and Gardenias, meaning patience and sweetness. She laughed then, and told the guy to see if he could thank the sender.

When Isabelle received the next bouquet, the note only said 'Lavender Roses.' Curious, she thanked Simon, put the flowers in a vase and made her way to the neighbouring flower shop. She wasn't a big fan of flowers so she hadn't visited yet but she was intrigued by the lack of meaning of the flower. When she walked in, she expected to be viciously attacked by all the different scents of flowers, but was pleasantly surprised to smell only a tinge of sweetness in the air. She approached the counter where a red-haired girl was stood at. She seemed a little short but when she smiled, Isabelle knew she was sweet but could take care of herself. Her hair framed her face which made her appear younger than she probably was and her eyes were bright. Isabelle guessed she had many admirers since she was quite attractive. “Hi, how can I help you?” The girl asked and Isabelle blinked.

“Oh, yes. I was wondering what these flowers meant.” She handed the girl the note and watched as she continued to smile as she read. When she looked up, Isabelle sucked in a breath. Was it possible to have a crush on someone you didn't even know?

“Lavender roses can either convey enchantment or love at first sight. I do believe both of these are pretty the same though.” Isabelle nodded, wondering who was sending her the flowers.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I'm Clary, by the way. I saw you a while ago, setting up the place next door. Hadn't had the time to come and properly introduce myself.”

“I'm Isabelle.” She smiled and Clary did too. Just then, her phone went off. “Sorry, have to take this.” She picked up and waved at Clary, slowly making her way out of the shop. “Oh ,Raphael. Yeah, I'll see you tonight then? Don't worry I get that you're busy, just bring me some chocolates to apologise.” She laughed and turned, wanting to take one last glance at Clary, but she wasn't looking.

The next day, Raphael started accepting people into his studio. He had been busy but he finally set up his own room, which Isabelle was grateful for. When Simon came in, she almost knocked Alec over who raised a brow at her. Instead of a bouquet, it was a single blue rose. There was a note which said 'Unattainable' and then Simon gave her a bouquet of tulips. The note didn't have a meaning, but a message. 'I like you.'

“Simon, do you know the person sending these?” Isabelle asked, hoping that he would.

“I was told not to say anything but I do. She will kill me for telling you that.” He murmured and Isabelle only laughed.

“Here, take one tulip and give it to her. I may not know her but the flowers make me happy. Tell her I'd love to meet her.” She grinned and took one tulip out of the bouquet.

A week later, Isabelle was anxiously walking around the front area. Raphael had a client and Alec was showing the new assistant around. The tulips still looked well but she could see them slowly wilting. She was glad she had no appointments for the day and when the door chimed, she looked up. At first, all she saw was the bouquet of red roses. She knew what they meant and her heart skipped a beat. Then, she noticed the florist from next door, Clary, holding them with a blush on her face. “I got the tulip and I thought I should finally show up in person, Isabelle.” She smiled and glanced at Isabelle before looking at the roses. “These mean love. There's 24 of them which means I basically can't stop thinking about you.” Isabelle grinned and approached Clary, taking the bouquet and kissing her, making it clear her feelings were mutual.

* * *

4 years later and Isabelle still continued to be amazed by Clary's knowledge of flowers. She decided to surprise Clary by learning a thing or two too. When Clary first walked into their shared apartment, she was taken aback by the amount of roses she saw. She grinned when she saw they were placed in an order. Some were taped to walls and some had pictures and notes taped to them. They all showed them together, happy. She counted 100 by the time she approached their room. She almost laughed at how cheesy Isabelle grew. “Totally devoted, huh?” She opened the door to their room, smiling when she saw _her_ Izzy sat on the bed.

“There was a hundred in there.” Isabelle stood up and handed Clary 8 new roses. “Now there's exactly 108 roses.” She looked down at the bouquet she had just given to Clary. There was a note attached and a small box.

The note said 'Will you marry me?' Clary looked up and grinned.

“Yes!”

 


End file.
